corallusfandomcom-20200213-history
Knacks
Knacks are the widely studied mystical abilities that have been present throughout Corallus for its entire history. Only about 3% of the sentient population of the universe express a knack, and only after having been exposed in some way to the mistrium element. Many of the factions of Corallus are known for studying and seeking out those with specific knacks or knack potentials. People with knacks are categorized in groups based on their potential. Minor, Major, Greater, True, and Gift. There also exists those who are immune to certain knack types. If you have a knack your success rate and abilities relies on your personal statistics as well as your potential with the knack. Knack Types: * Cobitambje ** Magic of the Body; the existence and redirection of energies within the body to enhance the strength, rigidity, density, speed and effectiveness of the parts and functions of your body. ** Base Stat: CON * Mistrionics ** Magic of the Elements; manipulating and controlling the elements of the world around you, including but not limited to Earth, Wind, Fire, Air, Light, Sound/Kinetic and to a lesser extent, life force itself. ** Base Stat: INT ** Utilized and studied primarily by: Black Church * Psionics ** Magic of the Mind; manipulation and control of thoughts, brain waves, and the will of yourself and others. ** Base Stat: WIL ** Utilized and studied primarily by: Psionic Research Institute / Information Society * Empathy ** Magic of the Heart; manipulation and control of the raw feelings, emotions and urges of yourself and others. ** Base Stat: EMP * Lore ** Magic of Nature; the manipulation and creation of matter and life itself. Attunement with animal and plant life. ** Base Stat: CHA ** Utilized and studied primarily by: Order of Chaos and Light * Dark Force ** Magic of the Nether; the manipulation of the forces of nether and death itself. Attunement with damnation and shadows. ** Base Stat: WIL ** Utilized and studied primarily by: Order of Chaos and Light * Cyberpathy ** Magic of the Mind Technology; The manipulation, interface and control of electronic and computerized systems, as well as machinery. A "broken" psionicist. ** Base Stat: EMP ** Utilized and studied primarily by: Gregor * Soul Magic ** Magic of the Lamentics; through the direct siphoning of another sentient creature's essence, or soul, a being with the racial ability of Soul Touch may produce a vessel for a soul mage to draw from. Often this comes in the form of Soul Stones which are produced by the fladegie. A soul mage with access to this essence can use any nearly knack ability it knows of. Higher "rank" knack abilities, as well as Lore, Dark Force and Cyberpathic abilities require essence from people who originally had that knack. ** Utilized and studied primarily by: Cryle / SCAW Leveling: When learning a new knack ability, you must either be shown the ability, trained in it, or otherwise made aware of the ability and how it works - such as from a book or design the knack ability yourself, which requires a GM-approved description of the ability, its effects, and how the ability is accomplished. for example, the mistrionic ability "Tornado Shell" is a simple ability that alters the trajectory of projectiles approaching the target location, this is accomplished by producing extremely high velocity winds in a cyclone formation surrounding the user, with the user occupying the "eye" of the localized storm. High velocity projectiles (ACC: 4 or better) as well as some types of munitions may penetrate this shell. Each ability has a rank, abilities are often found in the order of Manipulate, modify, create, solidify, alter-nature, mastery and to accomplish a tangible area of effect usually require rank 3 or above. There is some exception. When unlocking an ability you must have a strong enough foundation in the knack to be able to work with it. This is accomplished by building a step-pyramid of abilities. For example, if you are learning a rank 2 ability, you need at least two rank 1 abilities. if you are getting a second rank 2 ability, you need at least three rank 1 abilities, and for a rank 3 ability you need at least two rank 2 abilities. Additionally, for even higher ranks you must be comfortable with the level of focus and care required to manipulate energies in such a way to manage it. Each ability independently costs criticals or build points equal to 5 times the rank. When spending criticals to level, you must also spend a pre-requisit of (rank-2*3) crits specifically accomplished in the previous rank. So, for a rank 4 to unlock, you need two rank 3 abilities, three rank 2 abilities, four rank 1 abilities, 20 criticals, and 3 criticals in rank 3. for a rank 5 ability you need two rank 4, three rank 3, four rank 2, five rank 1, and spend 25 criticals and 6 criticals specifically in rank 4 abilities. When spending build points during character generation the previous-rank specific criticals is of course ignored. Finally, to accomplish rank 4 and above abilities, in some cases (refer to each knack page for details, this only applies where specifically noted) it may require some form of enhancement, such as ambrosia. See Also: Gifts, Kensis, Null, Pathways